Post Op Thoughts
by Professor Zephyr
Summary: After the success of Operation Sling-Stone a Tenno analyzes Corpus transmissions and finds scraps of memory and suspicions.


Author's Note: This story assumes that you have played warframe, and know a few things about the 'story' behind it, such as it is. For the curious I used the Lore entry regarding Operation Sling-Stone and the assassination mission on Jupiter as sources.

Disclaimer: I do not own Warframe

* * *

**Post Op Thoughts**

The Grineer's Fomorians had just been destroyed, yet another successful operation by the Tenno. Beacon, a Volt by choice and a Signal Analyst by vocation, was poring over transmissions from Corpus controlled territories.

Without the Fomorians to force their demands on the Corpus the Grineer would have to return to the bargaining table, and he had no doubt the Corpus would be raising prices after their territory had been threatened. Seeing what commodities would become more precious would give the Tenno an idea of where to hit the Grineer in the future. They may be an endless army of clones, but without their equipment the army would be useless.

The weaker they were, the fewer Tenno still in cryo pods would be at risk. Beacon shuddered, if the Grineer didn't kill the sleeping Tenno the Corpus found and dissected them. He had been responsible for preventing that on many more missions than he could count. He had been there when the Corpus first unveiled the Fusion Moas, an amalgam of their robotic warriors and Orokin technology derived from those Tenno they had failed to save. It was troubling to think how many Tenno had been torn apart so the Corpus could make those perversions of Orokin splendor.

His mind dragged itself back to the present. There was work to do, not as glorious as saving his fellow Tenno or crushing their enemies but still necessary. His eyes darted over Corpus communications, it was much as he suspected. This particular member of the merchant cult was quite pleased with himself, bragging about how the operations was a success, how they dangled some mod technology in front of them, pointed to the Fomorians and unleashed the Tenno like a pack of dogs. It was insulting, but when the Corpus dissected still living Tenno for parts and knowledge being thought of as a wild dog was actually quite a bit of social progress. Perhaps one day they would not need to kill quite as many Corpus to keep the balance of power in their favor. Beacon smiled at the thought, a bit more peace would suit him just fine.

The report went on to state that they suspected additional Fomorians were held in reserve near Pluto. A possibility. Beacon noted it down in his log. He did another check through the transmission for any information he might have missed and one phrase stuck out at him.

"The Betrayers did our work for us."

Who were the Betrayers? He looked more closely at that section of the transmission. It seemed to refer to the Tenno, but that didn't make any sense. Who had they betrayed? They had no treaties with the Corpus. His brow wrinkled in thought, if it doesn't refer to anything recent it must refer to something in the past. Something from before the Tenno had been awoken by the Lotus.

Information from that era was scarce, more precious than it had any right to be. It was like all of the Tenno had blank space where those memories should be. The only facts that they had been able to gather were that there was a war, and after it ran its course they had gone into cryo-stasis.

He grabbed at other scraps of memory. There had been a war between the Orokin and…something. The Sentience, wait…was that right? He had fought against the enemy he was sure, hence his knowledge of Orokin technology. Couldn't very well understand an enemy's technology just as well as your own could you? But then who was betrayed? The Sentience? And who was the Sentience anyway? There was no evidence of that faction in the Solar System, it was just the Corpus, the Grineer and the Tenno. Unless you counted the non-sentient Infested. Oh…was it not the Sentience but the Sentients they had fought against? That minor grammatical detail ran wild through his mind, possibilities and permutations of those possibilities spilling and blending and swirling about, trying to create truth from theories. He hardly noticed the low level buzz of a communique directed at him.

"Tenno, report." It was the Lotus. Did she know what they had done an era ago? Was she hiding it from them?

"Lotus," he switched over to her channel "The Corpus celebrate the destruction of the Fomorians and have upheld their end of our bargain."

"Excellent, any other information?" he hesitated. 'why yes I suspect we fought against their ancestors in the pre-collapse era and wonder exactly why the Orokin would choose to fight against the sentient races of the solar system' might not be the best choice of response. After all it was only a suspicion. Nothing more.

"The Corpus suspect there are additional Fomorians in reserve around Pluto." He decided to keep his suspicion to himself for now.

"Understood, we will investigate. Good work Tenno." The communique ended and Beacon was left alone with his thoughts


End file.
